parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike and the Women/Mike Learns a Lesson
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Bella/Belle as Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Mike Wazowski was enjoying his life in the jungle, but he still had a lot to learn. "You're a special mixed-traffic monster," said Roger Radcliffe. "You can take women and monkeys quite easily, but you must learn by your mistakes." Mike knew what Roger meant. He could well remember that dreadful accident on his first day. "Be careful with the women, Mike," said Rafiki. "They don't like being bumped." Everyone came to admire Mike. "I'm a really splendid monster," he thought, and suddenly roared. A shower of saliva fell on Roger's nice new top hat. Just then, the guard blew his whistle, and Mike thought they had better go. "Go on! Go on!" he puffed to Rafiki. "Don't push! Don't push!" replied Rafiki. The women were grumbling too. "Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast!" But Mike didn't listen. When at last, they stopped at the next station, two women were beyond the platform. They had to go back to drop off their men. But no one seemed to know about Roger's new hat, so Mike felt happier. Presently, they came to the station where Bagheera was waiting with his flower Pokemon. "Hello, Mike," said Pongo. "Feeling better? That's right. Oh, that's my guard's whistle. I must go. I don't know what Roger Radcliffe would do without me to run this route." And he puffed off importantly. Rafiki and Mike passed the field where Mike had had his accident. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. They ended their journey, and rested before setting off for home. Mike was still wondering what Roger would have to say about his new hat. Next morning, Roger spoke severely to him. "If you can't behave, I shall take away your green skin, and have you painted white." Mike didn't like that at all. He was very rough with the grumbling women as he brought them to the platform. "Don't talk! Come on!" he called to them. "Pongo never has to fetch his own women," he huffed to himself, "and he's only white with black spots." To make Mike even more cross, this time no one came near him. "I'll show them!" he thought. "They think Pongo is the only animal who can take women. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" puffed Donald." "You're going too fast! You're going too fast!" replied the women. Donald laughed and tried to go faster, but the women wouldn't let him. "We're going to stop," they said. "We're going to stop!" "What's the matter?" Mike asked his driver. "The women's feet are stuck on. Leak from the waist most likely. You've banged the women enough to make a leak in anything." "How should we mend it?" said the Guard. "We'll do it with newspaper and a leather bootlace," replied the driver. "Well, where is the bootlace coming from?" asked the guard. "Ask the men," said the driver. "You have a leather bootlace there, I see, sir," said the guard to Ken Bloome, a smartly dressed man. "Please give it to me." "I won't!" said Ken. "Then," said the guard, "I'm afraid we'll all have to stay where we are." The passengers all said what a bad place jungle this was. Then they told Ken how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last, he handed his laces over. The driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole in the pot, and Mike was able to take the women. But he was a sadder and wiser Mike, and took care never to bump women again.